<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tales of a Young Hyuuga Genius by Aneth_Stripes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975289">Tales of a Young Hyuuga Genius</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneth_Stripes/pseuds/Aneth_Stripes'>Aneth_Stripes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempt at Humor, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Drama, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Multi, Peace, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Romance, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneth_Stripes/pseuds/Aneth_Stripes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2020 is shite, so let's mix it up with some Neji Hyuuga shorts. Some will be longer than others but none of them are meant to have more than one chapter. I hope you enjoy it!</p><p>Warning!: NejiTen/NaruHina shipping ahead!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Here and Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ah...what was he thinking about? Right, of course. The world had gone dark before he opened his lavender eyes, surprised to find himself sitting at a table with his family. His complete family. The cousin he protected, the uncle he now cherished, and the small wild tiger he’d come to protect and love as well; his family was present, yes, but so was his wife.</p><p>It was beyond surreal for him to be with them. </p><p>There was laughter, kindness, humor; traits that weren’t existent too long ago. </p><p>Even as they read their fortunes and laughed with his niece and nephew, he found himself being pulled back from it, so far back that even his beloved’s touch couldn’t pull him forward. </p><p>So many memories flashed by in an instant to a time where he couldn’t sit in front of Hinata, where he wasn’t allowed to communicate freely with the main branch; a time where he wasn’t treated like an equal. </p><p>All at once, he felt a panic attack overwhelm him. Neji stood up and said nothing as he retreated out of the room. </p><p>“Neji, where are you going?”</p><p>He didn’t answer Tenten, he didn’t know how to. His chest tightened as he struggled to look beyond the trauma of his childhood, of his loss, of the war. Even now he could feel his life draining. </p><p>None of this was right!</p><p>Neji stumbled into the hall and made a distance between him and his family, taking deep breaths and struggling to shake away the memories. After therapy, after talking it out and being open, after meditation, he thought that he could be free of the headaches and mental breakdowns. </p><p>He could still hear his father screaming, Tenten’s shrills at seeing so much of his blood in the war; flashback after flashback hit him like a whip against his back. </p><p>‘Breathe. Find your center and breathe.’ He could do this. Neji stood up straight, ignoring the random twitches of his body as he closed his eyes tightly. ‘What did I have to do?’ Just breathe, don’t think too much. Remember. </p><p>The Hyuuga gripped his chest before forcing his eyes to wander. He needed to spot five things first. The wooden floor that was stepped on countless times yet was kept shiny and new. The doorway that led to the courtyard. It was worn and white; he remembered many a time where he would stand there to watch over Hinata during her temporary blindness. His hands; worn from battle yet still able to hold his adorable niece’s hands during walks. His attire; a simple black robe with white straps that he wore during the weekend. Finally, the lights; so blinding, but warm, unlike…</p><p>Neji wasn’t finished yet. ‘Kami, I feel so weak.’ No, don’t. He had to continue. Four things that he could feel. </p><p>His hand immediately shot to his forehead; a forehead free of the mark. A smile lifted onto his face. He then lowered his hand, reached through his robe to caress the ugly scars on his body. Neji visibly winced at the mere memory of when he was ready to give up his life in the ninja war. He needed to continue. His fingers drifted upward to the vine necklace around his neck, one that Himawari had made just for him the other day. His fingers drifted back to the wedding ring on his finger. His hand curled up as he brought it to his chest, taking a deep breath. He wasn’t done. </p><p>What were the three things that he could hear? He could hear his worried wife speaking to his uncle; that brought a wider smile to his face. She was constantly worried about him. He could hear Boruto and Himawari’s laughter outside; odds were they were playing with the other resident Hyuuga children. Neji could hear his heartbeat; the only thing that truly reminded him that he was still alive. Kami, he was still alive. </p><p>He could smell the perfume Hanabi started to use after dating Konohamaru still lingering in the air and the faint scent of Lavander that Hinata rubbed on her wrists. </p><p>“Neji?”</p><p>The battle-worn Hyuuga turned around, not surprised to find Tenten staring up at him with a worried expression. “Are you okay? We can leave if you want, I know this was a little impromptu with visiting your family but we can,” he cupped her cheeks, taking the words right out of her as he kissed her gently. </p><p>The one thing he could taste: her lips and the spice left from lunch. Tenten almost melted against him before pulling back and huffing. “Oh no, you’re not kissing your way out of this one.” </p><p>Neji felt his senses return to some kind of normal as his heartbeat slowed. “I’m alright,” he replied. He then took a deep breath and repeated himself. “I’m alright.” </p><p>Her brown eyes flickered up, meeting his gaze as she attempted to find a lie. But...there was none. He was okay. “I believe you,” she replied, reaching up to rub his cheek. He leaned into her palm, closing his eyes as the flashbacks persisted but no longer held as much weight as before. </p><p>“They’re just memories,” he replied, wrapping his hand around hers. “I’m alright.” And he was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. July Third</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, hey Neji!” </p><p>The Hyuuga sighed and glanced up at his comrades, both of whom were recovering after their sparring session. The young shinobi was prepared to retire to for the day to what was a poor excuse for a home, but it was clear that Lee had different ideas. </p><p>“Do you have anything planned today?” Rock Lee’s obnoxious smile was grating on his nerves.</p><p>“Yes,” Neji lied, standing up and patting his arms down. “I would prefer to be left alone.” He was hoping that his hard stare would be enough to deter the hyperactive shinobi, but Lee wasn’t swayed. </p><p>“Well do you have time tomorrow?” He grinned and stood, placing his hands on his hips. “Come on Neji, don’t tell me you’re busy every day!” </p><p>“What if I am?” he challenged. Kami, couldn’t Lee take a hint?</p><p>“Then postpone it,” Tenten spoke up as she picked up her weapons and sealed them in a scroll. “You’re always quick to leave and I’m sure it’s to sit up against trees or whatever, but you can break routine for once right?” </p><p>Oh great. Her brown eyes met his as she paused for a moment. What was up with his comrades today?</p><p>“...Was is it that you’re attempting to drag me into?” Maybe he was prepared to deal with Rock Lee pressing the issue, but Tenten was the last person he wanted to fight right now. The shiner he had on his face hurt more than he was willing to admit. </p><p>Tenten immediately brightened. “We’re going to go have lunch!” she announced, continuing to pick up her weapons. </p><p>“Yush! And you’re coming with!” Lee pumped a fist; that moron was so easy to make happy that one could’ve given him a puppy and he’d act as if he’d gone to heaven. Neji knew that if he fought his teammates on leaving without them, odds were he’d just get pulled into another sparring session, and the cramp in his hand suggested that doing such a thing wasn’t a great idea. </p><p>For now, he’d relent. When did it become so easy for his teammates to wiggle under his skin?</p><p>Neji waited for his teammates to finish picking up after themselves before following them away from the training grounds. They were chatty as usual, but there was something that seemed...brighter, than usual. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but something told him that they’d left out small details about “lunch”.</p><p>‘If it is too much, I can just leave,’ he told himself. The bruises on his body wouldn’t take care of themselves. The ninja continued to follow them, noting silently that they passed their usual place to go and eat. So they were up to something at all. Neji’s footsteps dragged as he worried what his teammates were getting him into. Was it truly necessary to keep secrets from him at this point?</p><p>He opened his mouth to speak, but Lee had turned around and started walking backward. “I’m glad you came along! You don’t hang out as much anymore!” </p><p>“Missions can be harsh and our training just as,” Neji stated simply, narrowing his eyes. “Perhaps if you spent less time harassing your other comrades, you could heal your wounds faster and be more prepared for training.” </p><p>“Training with bruises and scratches make me stronger!” He grinned and gave him a thumb up. “It’s all about willpower and endurance, friend!” </p><p>“Would it kill you to relax just one day?” Tenten inquired with a light giggle. “Just last week you had to be taken to the hospital for fighting with a broken finger; you almost tore your finger off!” </p><p>Rock Lee grinned and slammed his fist in his hand, still managing to walk backward. “I’m here now! It’s just a finger, and I’ve gone through a lot worse anyway!” </p><p>Tenten slumped and have him a deadpan expression. “How’d I know you would respond that way.” </p><p>Despite the annoyance, Lee’s optimism usually was, Neji’s face threatened to lift a smile. The idiot didn’t know when or how to quit, and it was one of the main reasons why they were a team. Instead of fully smiling, Neji cleared his throat. “Where are we going?”</p><p>Lee and Tenten exchanged glances at each other before giving him creepy bright smiles. “You’ll see!” Lee chirped, turning back around to walk the correct way. Neji stifled a sigh and continued to follow his team through the village. At some point, they’d wandered away from the buildings and into different territory that he couldn’t recall ever crossing. He knew most of the village, but there were some places that he didn’t care to explore before. </p><p>The secretive duo led him into the woods and he blinked as a whiff of lavender hit his nose. ‘Interesting...Hinata dabbles with flowers often.’ He rarely smelled flowers so strongly unless Hinata was tending to her garden; a hobby she started at some point, he didn’t pay attention to when exactly. </p><p>The further in they walked, the stronger the scent became. What were the two of them dragging him into? If it was a surprise party of some kind, he was going to strangle...well maybe Lee, but he couldn’t fathom touching Tenten like that. He was pretty sure the weapons kunoichi would put his head on a spike if he so much as tried! Shuddering away the thoughts, Neji gave up and activated his Byakugan.</p><p>There were several different chakras ahead in the distance, some of which were vaguely recognized. So it was a party, but why were they so intent on keeping it a secret? What was so special about him not knowing about what kind of party they were going to?</p><p>Neji prepared to open his mouth but Tenten suddenly stopped and turned to Neji, a mildly bewildered expression on her face. She seemed like she wanted to say something, but instead, she stopped and turned to Lee. “I’ll go get them, just wait here.” </p><p>“You’re the boss!” Lee grinned excitedly as he looked at Neji. “You can deactivate your Byakugan now, you won’t be able to see what’s in store for you.”</p><p>The Hyuuga snorted but did as requested, crossing his arms as he glared at Rock Lee. “Whatever you and the rest of our teammates have in store, I’m not sure I want any part of it.” </p><p>Lee’s smile never wavered, even as Neji caught sadness in his eyes. Why was he sad? The more he thought about all of this, the more confused he became. Why was there a heavy scent of Lavander in the air? What were they trying to hide from him? Why was his presence so important to his teammates, to anyone? He just wanted to go home!</p><p>Tenten finally returned from around the trees, bringing a pile of flowers. It turned out to be two flower crowns made out of Lavander, wisteria, and other various purple flowers. The combination smelled strong but heavenly. She wore a crown on her head and handed one to Lee before grinning and handing the last one to Neji. “Initiation process complete! Come on, everyone’s waiting!” </p><p>Lee hooted and followed Tenten, waving for Neji to follow. “Come on, Neji!” </p><p>He groaned on the inside and stared down at the crown, deciding to hold onto it instead of putting it on as he reluctantly followed his teammates. They led him down another series of trees before finally coming to an open field. There was chatter ahead of him; laughter and teases and snorting. It was so active that he wanted to turn tail. </p><p>Instead, he followed, hoping that the party would end soon. The first to spot him was Kiba, who whistled and got everyone’s attention. “Hey, he’s here!” </p><p>Now Neji was really confused. Was he so important that he had to be called out?</p><p>His cousin Hinata looked up and smiled shyly. “Neji-San!” She got up from her seating place next to Ino and Sakura and approached him, hands behind her back. “U-Um, I hope you d-don’t mind, w-we just wanted to do something n-nice for you.” Her cheeks redded as she pulled her hands into view, handing him a present. </p><p>“Happy birthday Neji!” Sakura called out, smiling brightly. </p><p>“Yeah, happy birthday!” Choji added, mouth full of...cake?</p><p>It hadn’t dawned on him what day it was. Maybe that was why he wanted to go home so badly. Neji stared down at the outstretched present before glancing at his flustered cousin. “Hinata-Sama…” </p><p>He couldn’t find the right words to say. The flower crown was still in his hands, being tightly held to where he was almost crushing the flowers. Hinata’s expression saddened; she must’ve thought he wasn’t accepting what was happening. It was so unexpected. </p><p>“Did you plan this?” </p><p>Hinata’s cheeks darkened. “H-Hai.” </p><p>He looked over and see the expectant smiles on everyone’s faces. And they helped? Of course, they did. Aside from the lack of the Uchiha hassle and Naruto, every single one of his “friends” was there, flower crowns and all. Even Akamaru had one on his head, even though the pup was trying to bite at it.</p><p>The pit of his stomach rolled and he didn’t understand it, but what he did understand was that his comrades went out of their way to celebrate a day he loathed enough to forget.</p><p>“Arigato, Hinata-Sama,” he spoke, reaching out and grabbing the present. Why did he feel so...numb? No, numb wasn’t the word. His blood was running cold. He was...scared? Scared of what?</p><p>Hinata’s smile made him all but forget about the strange feelings growing inside of him as she led him to the center. Shikamaru gave him a tired smile before patting in the empty spot next to him. “Yeah, happy birthday. You’re fifteen now, correct?” </p><p>Neji nodded and sat down, glancing at the flower crown he was given before setting it down and looking down at his present. Ino giggled and said, “I helped Hinata pick that present out. We have a few more, but someone forgot theirs!” </p><p>Shikamaru held up his hands when his teammate glared at him. “Alright, gomen, I kinda rolled out of bed and forgot about today.” </p><p>“We were literally talking about this yesterday!” Ino screeched. </p><p>Sakura giggled and picked up Neji’s crown, looking at the crushed flowers before smiling. “I know just what I can do to spruce this up!” She sat back down and grabbed a bouquet, plucking at different parts of them and adding them to the flower crown. “A birthday boy should have the best crown out of all of us!” </p><p>“I think you mean birthday prince,” Ino purred. </p><p>Kiba and Shikamaru groaned and rolled their eyes. Choji grinned and handed Neji a slice of cake. “Here, whenever you’re hungry. I didn’t eat it all...maybe half.” </p><p>Neji couldn’t help himself; even as he sighed he smiled, taking the platter from Choji and setting it down before beginning to unwrap his present from Hinata and Ino. Lee sat next to him eagerly, careful not to sit directly on the cake. “I can’t wait to see what you got!” </p><p>Neither could he, Neji mused, finally unwrapping it. It was...a stuffed animal? Neji knew that Hinata knew better than to get him something trivial as a plushie, but there was something about this one that made him pause. </p><p>It was a dove with a heart sewn into its underbelly. The thing was so small but so pure...and it had so much meaning.</p><p>Freedom...the thing he strived for, the thing he once thought impossible because of destiny. His fingers grazed over its soft fake feathers. For a moment, he forgot where he was. It was just him and the bird. Neji closed his eyes for a moment to steady his mind. For Hinata and Ino to make something like this…</p><p>“Here”</p><p>His eyes opened to see Tenten before him with a wide smile and the finished flower crown in his hands. “Happy birthday, Neji.” She placed the crown on his head and added, “I do have a present, but its kind of lame.” Tenten handed him a set of kunai. “They’re new and had yin yang symbols on them so...I thought you’d like them.” She smiled wide. </p><p>That feeling came back. The pit of his stomach grew, boiled. He felt like he was suffocating and knew at once what it was.</p><p>“Neji-San, are you okay?” Hinata looked at him with a worried expression. She then flinched. “N-Neji, you’re…”</p><p>“Neji, are you okay?” His teammates had worried expressions on their faces as everyone looked at him. </p><p>The Hyuuga lifted his arm and wiped his eyes as that suffocating feeling finally burst into tears. His eyes couldn’t stop leaking even as he tried to hide his shame. “G-Gomen,” he choked, unable to keep his body from trembling. “Gomen-nasai.” </p><p>“Did we upset you?” Hinata asked quietly.</p><p>He shook his head. “No, you didn’t, I just...” </p><p>“Hey, dude, it’s okay,” he heard Kiba speak. “You don’t have to worry so much about being stuck up right now.” </p><p>“Don’t be rude!” Sakura hissed. </p><p>“In lamer terms, Neji, relax,” Shikamaru spoke up, patting Neji’s knee gently. “It’s not like we’re going to run around and tell people about you shedding tears.”</p><p>Shino, the lad who had been deathly quiet this whole time, had finally spoken up. “There is nothing wrong with crying.”</p><p>He knew that, oh did he know. But still, to cry in front of everyone was almost unbearable to him.</p><p>Lee hugged Neji out of his stupor and he temporarily stopped crying to glare at Lee. “Let go of me!” </p><p>“No!” Lee was crying too, big sloppy tears as he held his friend tightly. “Please don’t be sad Neji! We love you, we just wanted you to have a good day!” </p><p>But he was having a good day. Neji sighed and let the poor guy hold him; he figured that Lee would never let him go if he kept struggling. Tenten giggled and tearfully joined them, almost pushing them onto Neji’s abandoned cake. “Oh, gomen!” </p><p>The young shinobi laughed and finally pulled Neji from his thoughts. He stopped crying but...he didn’t push Tenten and Lee away either. “Arigatou,” he spoke, finally wrapping his arms around the both of them. “I guess this means I’m not going home.” </p><p>“Heck no!” the two cried, holding their teammate tighter. Neji let them. He felt at home, and at peace, reveling in their warmth as he closed his eyes and blessed his moronic teacher for keeping them together for so long. </p><p>“Arigatou,” he replied, opening his eyes after a moment and meeting Hinata’s unsure smile with a soft one. “Perhaps we should eat cake now.” </p><p>“Heck yeah!” Choji shouted as he pumped his fists.</p><p>“This is exactly why I bought two cakes,” Ino muttered with the shake of her head.</p><p>Lee let Neji go but Tenten didn’t, holding him for a bit longer before finally letting go. “Cake sounds great.” </p><p>Neji dared to smile wider as he picked up his plate. “Hai.” The rest of the day was sounding great for him. Going home wasn’t in the plans anymore. Hanging out with his family was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I missed a day so there's four optional prompts in one: Lavander, relaxation, friends and family. I hope I did alright.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>